


Friendly Advice

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Conversation Fic, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Coversation challenge. Rupert and a friend, mid season seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> The ambiguity of the nature of Giles and Buffy's relationships from Giles's description here was borrowed from someone.

"Girl troubles, Rupert?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"She hates me."

"I'm not surprised."

"Very funny."

"Has she kicked you out?"

"I kicked her out. And there was this thing about this other guy…"

"I never knew you for the jealous type, Rupes."

"You can lay off the sarcasm, Richard. There was nothing to be jealous about."

"Keep telling yourself that; you might believe it in a month."

"It's just… she doesn't trust me anymore."

"You have to find where she is and make your apologies before she falls for the new guy."

"It's more complicated than that."

"How?"


End file.
